1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions in the form of an emulsion of oil-in-water (O/W) type for topical application, comprising a novel combination of pro-penetrating agents including at least one glycol, a suitable emulsifying system and an active agent of the family of steroidal anti-inflammatory agents.
2. Description of Background And/Or Related And/Or Prior Art
There currently exist many topical compositions comprising a steroidal anti-inflammatory agent and a high content of glycol, the latter promoting the penetration of the steroidal anti-inflammatory agent into the skin. Given the high content of pro-penetrating glycol, these compositions are formulated in the form of emulsions with a high content of fatty phase, which are also commonly known as “lipocreams”, in the form of anhydrous compositions known as “ointments”, in the form of fluid compositions with a high content of volatile solvents, such as ethanol or isopropanol, useful for application to the scalp, also known as “hair lotions”, or in the form of viscous O/W emulsions, which are also known as “O/W creams”.
For example, O/W creams comprising a corticoid and a high percentage of propylene glycol, marketed under the trademark Temovate® by Glaxo, are known. However, the stabilization of a formulation comprising such a percentage of glycol makes it necessary to include in the emulsion emulsifiers and stabilizers of glyceryl stearate or PEG 100 stearate type or, alternatively, stabilizers or consistency factors of white wax or cetostearyl alcohol type, which promote the formation of a thick cream of waxy appearance.
In FR 2 753 626, assigned to the assignee hereof, more fluid emulsions containing a corticoid that have a high percentage of propylene glycol. However, since the high percentage of propylene glycol makes it difficult to prepare the emulsion, it is advantageous to have available a novel stable formulation of O/W emulsion type, containing less propylene glycol, which has a non-greasy and non-tacky aspect, while at the same time maintaining the rheological and pro-penetrating properties of the composition.